


reflex

by catswithsocks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, idk im not a big angst person, or maybe i am :OO, tbh theres probably a little angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catswithsocks/pseuds/catswithsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was reflex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reflex

**Author's Note:**

> ayyeeee....back at it again!

The first memory the Feferi remembers is being crowned her tiara. It kept sliding down her face and she had to keep pushing it up. It was annoying at first, but it got to be reflex after a while.

She remembers her lusus next. She remembers having to keep her voice down to a whisper. Feferi would whisper back to her, and kept her fed and sleepy. In return, Gl’bgolyb protected her from the Condesce, and whisper prophecies into Feferi’s ear. Feferi didn’t mind being with her lusus, but it was getting harder and harder to keep her voice down, and Feferi had to spend most of her days barely finding enough food for her lusus. But, she got used to it, and it was reflex after a while.

The next thing that Ferferi remembers is meeting her first cuttlefish. It was a beautiful bright red and sparkled like treasure on the beach. But, it was badly wounded, a large gash on it, and swimmed pitifully. An easy target for prey. Feferi had decided to take it back to her palace, and care for it until it got better, and the cuttlefish didn’t seem to mind. Feferi started taking more and more cuttlefish back to her palace, dragging them behind her in little groups wherever she met them. She decided to call this practice “culling”, or taking care of the weak. It got to be reflex after a while.

She remembers the first time she met Eridan, on Trollian. The melodramatic boy with a fascination with “wwizards and magicks”. He stuttered over his double-u’s and cried because he felt no one loved him, and Feferi pitied him. She offered to be his moirail, because she liked him, and needed his help. Eridan was grateful, because now he actually had a friend, someone that would care about him. Feferi didn’t mind him at first. He was almost like a cuttlefish to her: injured, and in need of attention. He would help her hunt for her lusus, and she would listen to his plans of genocide and comfort him.

It started to get tiring, comforting him all the time. But she kept doing it, because it was reflex.

* * *

 

Feferi is lying on the floor, bleeding magenta faster and faster. Her thoughts were focused on one thing, as her life flashed before her eyes, and her previous words echoing in her ears:

“It doesn’t have to be like this! You’re both my friends! I don’t want you two to fight! Why can’t you two just G--ET ALONG?”

She remembers reaching for her 2x3 trident....

Sollux is lying too far away for her to reach, and Kanaya is already dead. Everyone Feferi cared for is out of her grasp. Tears welled in her eyes, and Eridan walked away, bent on killing.

“You shouldn’t havve interfered, Fef.”

She didn’t mean to get involved, it-

It was just reflex.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry it's so short! tbh im not too proud of this one! and i will probably revise it in a month or so when it's not so fresh in my mind.  
> but still! i had this idea for awhile and i needed to get it out!


End file.
